Pretty
by Suya
Summary: The boiler man has a dark side, as Haku is about to find out ...


Author's notes: Takes place during the time that Chihiro and the others are at the house of Yubaba's twin sister, while Haku is still recovering from his wounds with the boiler man. First Spirited Away fanfic, reviews of all kinds welcome ^_^ 

Warnings: Dark. R rated is for some sexual content. 

**Pretty.**

The boy was pretty, very pretty. That was the boiler man's only thought as he stood over Haku, spider-like legs casually placed on either side of the boy as he leaned over him. Pretty skin, pretty hair. Pretty eyes, when not unconscious and close to death. 

Pretty. Very, very pretty. 

There wasn't much in the boiler man's life that was pretty. Smelling salts and soot balls he had plenty of, but anything that was lively and colourful and _pretty_ rarely ever came down to his boiler room, it was even rarer for it to stay for very long. Chihiro was rather pretty, he reflected, as he studied the pale face below him. Not as pretty as the specimen who he was studying right now, of course, and nowhere near as – what was the word, he was sure there was a word for that special something Haku seemed to radiate – ah! Elegant. Chihiro was innocent and sweet, but the boiler man didn't find that quite as attractive as elegance. 

And the boy had such pretty elegance. 

He even tasted pretty, the boiler man reflected as he let his long, rough tongue trail over Haku's cheek, and then down his exposed neck. Not like the salts that seemed to stain everyone else he had tasted, or the lingering stench of warm air infused with sweaty bodies. Haku tasted like freshness and … elegance. Yes. Such a sweet taste that was unique to the boy. 

Lowering himself down onto Haku, he continued with his exploration, tracing his tongue along the curves of his chin and over the pale brow. The pretty boy was making him hard, which interested the boiler man, and he wondered if he should wake Haku up so the child could deal with the problem that he had created. He was saved the trouble of that however, as Haku decided to regain consciousness himself, and brilliant eyes blinked once, then twice in confusion. 

"Boiler man, what are you doing?" 

"Shush," the boiler man commanded in response to the soft voice. "You have such a sweet voice, but you are so much prettier when you are quiet." 

A look of terror that was attractive in its own right swept over the young boy, but just as he went to protest in some way, the boiler man thrust his tongue into Haku's open mouth, groaning with pleasure as he traced it across the boy's tongue and then thrust it gently down the tip of Haku's throat. The boiler man's tongue was one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and the attempted cries that were trying to desperately rip themselves from Haku's throat were only creating an intoxicating feeling that the boiler man wasn't sure he ever wanted to let go of. 

It was only that his pretty boy was starting to struggle to breathe that he reluctantly exited Haku's mouth, biting down hard on the boy's lip as he left the moist haven. Haku was shaking now, which was amusing, considering that they all _knew_ the true reason that Yubaba kept the boy around, and it had little to do with his skills as a messenger and more with the fact that he was very, very pretty. "So very pretty," he murmured, as he brought one of his legs up to Haku's trousers, before pulling them down with a well-practised ease. "It really is all your fault, Haku. No-one can resist prettiness." 

"Let me –" Haku's words gave way to a cry as the boiler man bit down hard on his shoulder, before removing the remaining threads of Haku's shirt. 

"Do. Not. Talk." Each word was punctuated by sharp teeth marring already damaged skin. There was nothing the boy could do but watch wide-eyed as the boiler man ran one clawed, cobbled foot down his side, the horrendous movement making a mockery of the term 'caress'. "Much better," the boiler man added, amused more than annoyed that his perfect boy looked as though he was about to be violently ill. Few people had the power to get under the powerful and calm boy's skin. 

It was an honour, to be responsible for such elegant terror. 

"It's such a shame," the boiler man contemplated out loud, "how pretty people always end up with pretty people. You are destined for Chihiro, who really is pretty enough on her own to not need you as well." He found himself smiling in delight as Haku's eyes became even more impossibly wide as one of the boiler man's hands began to trail lower and lower down the slim child's body. 

Lower and lower and lower … 

Haku surely would have screamed then, if it were not for the fact that the boiler man chose that exact moment to reclaim that sweet, perfect mouth. Lips cracked from the heat of the boiler room pressed with deliberate hardness against those of the panicking boy, who had started squirming in a desperate way that was more enjoyable than bothersome. After all, exactly who would complain about having such a pretty boy moving in such a way beneath them? 

A very, very pretty boy, who sadly enough had to leave very soon to fulfil that pesky thing called destiny. 

With a sigh, the boiler man moved off Haku, who wasted no time in pulling back on the clothes that the boiler man had so liked taking off. Haku certainly didn't look quite so elegant anymore, wiping away stray tears and refusing to meet the boiler man's eyes, but there was still something magical and doll-like about the boy. 

"It's time for you to go help Chihiro now," the boiler man muttered jealously once the boy had regained his composure, which was astonishingly quickly. "That silly girl needs you. For now." This time Haku did meet his eyes, anger burning there at the boiler man's words. "It's so nice of you to help her in her quest to get home, Haku. She'll go back to being perfectly happy, and you'll go back to being perfectly lonely." 

If the words stung, Haku did not show it, his face wonderfully impassive as he turned his back coldly on the boiler man and headed for the door. 

"But you don't need to worry, my pretty one. Because you'll always have me, won't you?" The slight misstep made by Haku was barely noticeable, but barely was enough for the boiler man, who smiled roughly as the door slammed powerfully as the boy left. 

Haku was so very pretty when he was angry. 


End file.
